


Memory Wipe

by Queenscene2



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Haggar is fucking stupid, Negative Flashbacks, Prompt Fic, Psychological Trauma, Self-Destruction, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Temporary Amnesia, Titans, Trauma, Whump, and she hit the wrong person akdjfakdsjkla, whump on myself why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: Rachel gets hit with a gun that wipes all of her good memories. Can she be saved in time?A fic that was too long for my self ship tumblr so I dropped it here
Relationships: Lance/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Memory Wipe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used for this is the scene from Titans 2x01 where Garfield saves Rachel from her demons.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h99_3pieC3I
> 
> Also contains Keith/Ruby

Haggar filled the air with her cackle. “Stop laughing and speak, you old bag!” Lotor demanded, sipping his wine from his royal goblet.

“Sire, I have a solution.” She said, her pruny face cracking a smile. “We have been going about this the incorrect way…the fighting way!”

Lotor furrowed his eyebrows. “Quit speaking vague and spit it out!” he snapped. Haggar smiled. “If we can get one of the pilots to break psychologically, then the lions will be ours! One cannot pilot a lion if something were to _happen_ to them.”

She grinned even wider. “Or even…if something were to happen to someone _else._ ”

Lotor shook his head. “I have no patience for this kind of thing! You ever tell me now or face my wrath!” he yelled. Haggar cackled. “I’ve noticed that the Commander has been getting pretty close to a pretty little maid in the castle. I have created a robeast who will spit a dart at a target full of venom that will make one relieve their worst memories and erases all the good ones. As he distracts the pilots with his destruction, the sweet little maid will forget the Commander even exists. It’s the perfect plan!”

She walked over to her crystal ball and saw the target of her plans dusting the hallway. “Ah, I can see her now. It is fullproof! Spend a good long final time with her, Commander, cause she won’t even remember!” she cackled once more.

~

“Trouble!” Keith cried as he felt the ground rumble and the alarms go off. He turned and ran off to the control room. Lance was fortunate to pass Rachel along the way, stopping and giving her a peck on the lips.

“Come home to me.” Rachel said as she usually did before Lance left on a mission.

“Always.” Lance replied.

Rachel smiled as she watched her husband run down the hallway.

~

“So did Keith get you that necklace?” Rachel asked Ruby as they were cleaning the kitchen. Ruby smiled. “He did! Isn’t it lovely? It’s made of pure Ruby…” Rachel smiled as she gawked at her best friend’s new addition to her outfit. “I see what he did.”

The girls were interrupted by a rumble outside. Apparently, the robeast was just right outside on castle property. The girls looked out the window to see the lions fighting the large robeast, shooting at them with their weapons and lasers.

The girls watched intently, until something poked Rachel in the neck. “Ah!” she cried out. Ruby turned to see her friend grow pale. “Rachel?” she called out. “Are you okay?”

Rachel didn’t answer and instead fell to the ground with a thump. Ruby cried out in surprise. “Rachel!” she called out. She looked down at her eyes. They were open, but instead of seeing her blue eyes, they were completely white.

She picked up the petite maid and ran out the door. “Coran! Nanny! Somebody help, please!” Coran heard her cries for help and ran toward her. “What’s wrong?” he asked. He looked at Rachel.

Ruby’s breaths were irregular. “Rachel and I were just cleaning the kitchen when suddenly something hit her, and she collapsed!”

Coran and Ruby sat Rachel down in a chair. They bent down and looked at her. Her eyes were a ghostly white and had an odd glow to them as well. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and her breathing was rapid.

What the two didn’t know or wouldn’t even have guessed was that Rachel’s mind was going ninety miles an hour.

Clips of all of the trauma that happened in her life started to play before her in excruciating detail. When her parents were murdered, when she was kicked out on the streets by her terrible and abusive uncle.

On the inside she was screaming from the torture. “Please, stop!” she cried out in anguish, but she couldn’t get the words to come out of her mouth.

On the outside, she was shaking, whimpering and mumbling, freaking out Ruby and Coran. “What’s wrong with her?” Ruby cried, trying not to cry herself. Coran hummed. “It seems as if she’s under some sort of spell of some kind. We need to try to get her out of it.”

Ruby lightly tapped on her cheek. “Rachel? Can you hear me?” But she didn’t get a response. Ruby hit her cheek a little harder. “Rachel! Rachel! Are you there?!” she cried out. No response but a groan of despair.

Ruby started to cry a little. “I can’t wake her up!” she cried. Coran put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright. I’ll get Doctor Gorma over and see what he can do.”

Ruby nodded and looked at her as she made some incomprehensible, agonizing noise. She held onto her shell of a best friend, hugging her close and crying.

Doctor Gorma came in and knelt down in front of her. He shook her shoulder. “Mrs. McClain? Wake up! Can you hear me?”

But Rachel could not hear him. Instead, she heard the screams of her mother and her father, telling her to run and hide. Her memory that was being projected was of her running in the first person when she was 7 years old running into the cabinet to hide.

She reheard the screams of her mother and her father, the sound of flesh and blood spurting on the sides of the house as the Drule soldiers attacked her mother and father. This made her start to bawl.

Outside of her head, Dr. Gorma and the others were taken aback as tears started to fall from her face. She started to convulse from the mental anguish. “It seems as if there’s something happening to her in her own mind.” Dr. Gorma concluded. “I…I don’t think I can do anything. It seems magical.”

Ruby sniffled as she saw the tears fall from her best friends face. Where was Lance?

~

Said husband of the maid was currently attempting to fight the robeast. “On your right!” Keith called out to Pidge, having him dodge an attack, while attacking the robeast with his grenades.

Suddenly, the robeast shut down and fell to the ground, shaking the ground below it. “We…did it?” Hunk said, super confused at the sudden cease fire.

“No, something’s wrong!” he said. A familiar laugh suddenly filled the cadets’ ears. “Lotor!” cried Keith. “Greetings, Commander. I hope you enjoyed fighting my robeast.” He started to snicker.

“Cut the crap, Lotor. What the hell do you want?!” Lance retorted. Lotor laughed at Lance’s straightforward verbal attack. “Well, it’s not what I want but what _you_ want.”

“Stop talking in circles and spit it out!” Keith demanded. Lotor snickered. “Your pretty, brunette plaything just got a dose of some bad juju mcgumbo, Commander.” He said proudly. Keith was confused. “The robeast was simply a red herring. I did what I’ve come over to accomplish. At this moment, she’s losing her memory. How sad!”

 _Brunette..._ Lance’s eyes suddenly grew wide as his gut was bugging him. “Rachel!” he cried. He turned the red lion around and he headed back toward the volcano. “Lance! Wait!” Keith cried, but couldn’t stop his best friend.

~

The elevator doors swooshed open as he saw people huddled around in a circle. “Rachel? Where is she?!” he cried. Coran came up to him, a grave look in his eye. “She…she’s been put under a spell.”

“She's WHAT?!” Lance exploded. He grabbed onto Coran’s collar. “What did you do to her?!”

“Lance calm down.” Ruby admonished. “I was just in the kitchen and something hit her and…” Lance let go of Coran’s jacket and ran to where Nanny and Dr. Gorma were huddled.

“Hey! You can’t just—” Nanny started to admonish Lance for shoving her out the way. “Shut up!” he yelled back at her. Nanny threw up her hands in annoyance. He bent down and looked at his wife’s scary face. “Rach?” he said, slightly terrified.

There was no response.

Lance touched her cheek. “Rach? Sweetheart? It’s me…Lance.” He said. Nothing. His eyes started to swell with tears, knowing what was happening. _She…can’t remember me._ He thought. _Her memories are being erased…_

Some tears started to come down Lance’s face as he saw her motionless, vegetative state. The only thing she would do was let out a couple of sobs and shake, with Lance echoing her sadness.

Keith and the others ran up and surrounded her. Lance stood up, tears falling down his face. “She…she can’t hear me. She can’t remember me...she can’t remember us, Keith.”

Ruby gasped in horror and ran to Keith for comfort.

Lance crouched down next to her. “Rachel?! It’s me. Can you hear me? It’s Lance. Sweetheart, please…” his voice started to falter.

Lance stood up and kicked over the side of the control panel. “Dammit! Damn it damn it damn it!” he cried, the tears streaming even faster. Keith’s heart broke as he saw his best friend sob. “She doesn’t even know who I am…” Lance muttered to himself.

He ran over to try one more time and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. “Rach…” he said softly. “You’re still you. Come back to me…”

Inside her head, Rachel suddenly was hit with the sound of her husband’s voice. “Lance?!” she wanted to cry out, but she knew he couldn’t hear her.

“I know you’re still in there, Rach, please…” she heard him say, crying. Suddenly, some memories started coming back to her.

The night she giggled at him, their first kiss, the first time she said that she loved him, their first date, eloping with him, their midnight rendezvous, all of it.

“Lance! Lance!” she cried. “Can you hear me?!” but he couldn’t.

“Come back to us. You gotta fight this Rach, please…don’t give in!” he cried, gripping her hand even tighter.

Then, without warning…

~

Rachel’s eyes went back to normal, as she started to take in huge gulps of air. She looked around and saw shocked faces all around, and her tear stained husband’s face in front of her.

“R-Rachel?” he said breathlessly. Tears of her own started to fall as she slowly reached up and cupped his face, afraid that this might all be an illusion. She touched his cheeks, still wet from his fearful tears. “Lance?” she squeaked out.

Lance smiled slightly. “Yeah, it’s me.” He said, softly. “I’m right here, sweetheart.”

Rachel’s face began to break. “Lance!” she cried as she clung onto his neck. She cried into the shoulder plate of his armor as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Everyone else breathed a huge sigh of relief.

She let go and looked at him. “It was terrible!” she cried. “Terrible…terrible.”

Lance kissed her lips. “I know, I know. Shhhhh. You’re okay. You’re with me…and I won’t ever leave you I promise.” He comforted. “Come on. Let’s go to our room, alright?” He rubbed her bottom lip.

Rachel smiled at him and he picked her up bridal style carrying her back to their bedroom.

~

Rachel didn’t talk for the rest of the night, as the painful memories still replayed in her head. Lance held her in his arms as she laid on top of him, a place where she felt the most comfort. Lance was willing to stay up all night with her if she needed him to. He would do anything for her.

He brushed her hair with his fingers. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently.

Rachel shook her head, still shellshocked from her curse. Lance reached down and kissed her head. “That’s fine, sweetheart. You don’t have to.”

He snuggled up with her and put the side of his head on the top of her head. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” He said. “I wish that it were me.”

Rachel didn’t say anything. But instead snuggled even closer.

Lance looked down at her once more. “But know this, Rachel McClain, I love you so much and I always will.” he said, meaning every single word.

Rachel finally looked up at him and smiled, holding his cheek in her hand.

“I haven’t forgotten.” She whispered back.


End file.
